Nunca más
by Rabbit in the Hat
Summary: Lovino no entiende por qué su hermano está tan apegado al bastardo patatas. RomanoXAlemania.


Maldito macho patatas, piensa Lovino, temprano por la mañana y mientras entra bruscamente a su habitación, azotando la puerta. Estúpido, bastardo, insensible, y siempre, siempre, acaparando la atención de todos.

Espera realmente que le pase algo muy muy malo, para que los deje en paz, o que por fin el idiota de su hermano, Italia del Norte, se dé cuenta de la clase de persona que realmente es.

-"Es un enfermo".- espeta, mientras se lleva las manos al cuello para desabotonar su camisa. Vino tan rápido, y hace tanto calor, que siente que no podrá soportar ni un segundo más el peso de su propia ropa encima. –"Más que enfermo... Degenerado. Monstruo".- mira que hacerles salir a correr cuando ni siquiera ha salido el sol.

No entiende cómo es que Feliciano parece tan feliz cuando está con él. Incluso si se echa a correr cuando Alemania viene a buscarlo con la disposición de obligarlo a entrenar, o si tiembla de miedo cuando éste está enfadado, él sigue ahí, revoloteando a su alrededor, sonriendo, cantando -¡Incluso le ha escrito una canción! ¡¿Lo pueden creer?- y luciendo mucho más feliz de lo que Romano puede recordar…

-"Bleh."- arroja finalmente la camisa al piso. Seguramente se quedará ahí por días enteros, hasta que España venga a revisar que todo está bien con él y no está ahogándose en salsa de tomate y suciedad, pero no es que le importe demasiado. Al menos sabe que tarde o temprano alguien la levantará y lavará para él. El quién, cómo y cuándo es lo que menos le importa.

Cuando abandona la habitación afuera ya es de día. Le duele todo el cuerpo, y seguramente no estaría saliendo en esos momentos si no fuera porque también tiene un hambre atroz imposible de ignorar. Incluso jura que es capaz de escuchar el chillido de sus propias tripas al retorcerse, y eso definitivamente no es divertido.

Camina por los pasillos aparentemente solitarios, lo cual es extraño… Normalmente Veneziano, sea la hora que sea del día que sea (salvo las tres en punto) se encuentra brincoteando por ahí, hablando con los gatos, cocinando, cantando o rompiendo algo. Su presencia es ciertamente imposible de ignorar… Y por eso es extraño. ¿A dónde se habrá ido? Suelta un gruñido entrecortado al imaginarse la respuesta… Aunque bueno, la verdad, ¿hacía falta preguntárselo? Si no está por ahí estropeándole la vida seguramente se lo estará haciendo al otro blanco de su preferencia.

-"Imbécil."- eso dice, mientras se rasca la nuca con una mano y se adentra en el corredor que conduce a la sala.

Entonces, al dar la vuelta a la esquina, es que se detiene. Segundos después da un salto hacia atrás, tratando de ser lo más silencioso y rápido posible, y golpea su espalda contra la pared.

Maldita sea, maldita sea… ¿Acaso tenía que preguntarse por él? ¿Por ellos? ¿Y qué de malo ha hecho para que Dios y Santa Catalina lo castiguen así?

Se queda un rato de pie en esa posición maldiciendo entre dientes. La respiración le pesa… No sólo eso. El corazón le va tan rápido que está seguro de que puede escucharlo perfectamente cualquiera en aquella habitación además de él mismo. ¿Y si lo descubren? Bien, ciertamente que aquellos se enfaden es lo que menos le importa, y probablemente saldría ya mismo de su escondite, por pie propio, para arrancarlos de su sitio uno junto al otro –uno sobre el otro, más bien- si no fuera porque ahora le tiemblan las rodillas y se siente todavía más débil e inútil que de costumbre…

España, imbécil… ¿En dónde estás cuando haces falta?

Mueve su cabeza. Puede escuchar, además, el sonido de sus respiraciones. Los jadeos apagados provenientes de la garganta de su hermano menor y el molesto 'smch' que hacen los labios del bastardo patatas al … ehm, sí, _eso_, con la entrepierna de Feliciano.

Agh, ¿por qué de todas las escenas habidas y por haber ha tenido que ver precisamente ésa? –'Perdón, perdón… Prometo que no volveré a robar, ¡lo siento mucho!'- Se lleva las manos a la boca, porque sin querer ya se ha vuelto hacia ellos y no puede despegar la mirada de lo que tiene enfrente, y jadea a la par.

-"A-ahn~ Do-Doi—¡ah!"

En el nombre de todo lo hermoso y sagrado que existe en el mundo… ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué su hermano parece estarlo disfrutando tanto? Se muerde el labio inferior, traga saliva y apoya su mejilla caliente contra la pared fría que hay detrás de él.

Alemania ni siquiera se toma la molestia de responder, demasiado ocupado con sus asuntos, y una vez más Lovino está convencido de que es tiempo de emprender la –cobarde- retirada. Eso, o ir a ponerle fin de una vez a semejante insanidad…

Eso le gustaría hacer, aunque por el modo en que Italia se retuerce y gimotea, aferrándose a los bordes del sillón -¡No, no, no! ¡Es su sillón favorito! ¿S-se puede saber cuántas veces antes lo han…? ¡E-EWGH! ¡Y él se sentó ahí justo anoche para ver la TV!-, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y la boca entreabierta no parece que aquello sea muy desagradable que digamos.

No, todo lo contrario, debería decir…

Abandona la escena segundos después de haber pensado en eso, cuando la espalda del alemán se arquea un poco más, y sube una vez más las escaleras que lo conducen hacia su habitación. Una vez ahí cierra la puerta con un golpe que incluso tira algunos libros de la estantería.

-¿Q-qué mierda fue…?

Ah, él sabe exactamente lo que eso fue, y no porque no quiera aceptarlo significa que las cosas van a ser diferentes. Que Alemania y su hermano menor lo están haciendo en el salón mientras él se oculta detrás de su puerta, tembloroso y con el corazón en la garganta y una sensación de vacío y excitación revolviéndole el estómago ya está más que claro.

¿Que por qué Veneziano parece tan apegado al macho patatas? Ya se lo imaginaba, pero de eso a verlo con sus propios ojos es todo muy distinto. Que tal vez su hermano no es tan inocente como quiere pretender es algo que también ya sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Lovino traga saliva, cierra sus ojos y se deja caer sobre el piso de su habitación, con la espalda aún pegada a la madera de la puerta. No quiere pensar en eso, es totalmente desagradable, pero por más que lo intenta aquello ha quedado grabado a fuego en su memoria y sabe que no podrá olvidarse así de fácil de lo que vio…

No. Es más, pensará en eso cada vez que su mente se quede en blanco. Pensará en ellos haciendo el amor cada vez que se los tope, ya sea juntos o por separado, y los labios de su hermano emitiendo gemidos y la boca del alemán mientras succiona acudan a sus recuerdos como disparos. Pensará en cada uno de los sonidos lujuriosos que fue capaz de escuchar, mientras ellos lo miran, y le hablan y le sonríen, y Romano sabe a la perfección que no va poder volver a verlos a los ojos nunca más…

Nunca más.

Menos aún cuando deja que su mano se escurra debajo de sus pantalones, en contra de su voluntad, y mientras piensa en el rostro ruborizado de su hermano, es en los labios de Ludwig en lo que realmente divaga. En las manos grandes, de dedos largos y poderosos escurriendo por sus piernas desnudas, en la lengua caliente, húmeda, deslizándose a lo largo de su longitud endurecida, y … y…

-¡Agh!- lo hizo. Se ha tocado… Lo ha hecho, pensando en Alemania y sus manos fuertes y su boca experta, y en aquello que hay debajo de sus pantalones en lo que nunca había pensado antes pero que de ahora en adelante sabe bien que no dejará de desear. –¡Ma-maldita sea…!- y mientras se corre, entre espasmos involuntarios y la frente apoyada contra la pared, los ojos inundados de lágrimas hipócritas y el corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que lastima, no puede evitar odiarlo una vez más.

Bastardo, asqueroso, pervertido…

Si tan sólo no hubiera conocido nunca a su hermano…

_Si tan sólo hubiera sido él quien hubiera llenado aquella caja aquél fatídico día…_

Mentiría si dijera que es la primera vez que ha pensado en ello, y por eso, cuando se pone de pie, andando hacia el baño a trompicones y con la ropa interior manchada, se arrepiente una vez más.

Probablemente se arrepentirá siempre, pero da igual.

Aquello ya es bastante común en su vida.


End file.
